Black Smoke Shenron
|Race = Dragon |FamConnect = Shenron (counterpart) Omega Shenron (alternate version) Syn Shenron (creation) Haze Shenron (creation) Eis Shenron (creation) Nuova Shenron (creation) Rage Shenron (creation) Oceanus Shenron (creation) Naturon Shenron (creation) }} Black Smoke Shenron is an evil, western dragon in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. He makes his debut (and ultimately, his only appearance) in "The Greatest Surprise", the 47th episode of Dragon Ball GT, which premiered on June 4, 1997. Biography Black Smoke Shenron is an eternal dragon of pure evil, and is responsible for the creation of the seven deadly Shadow Dragons. The Shadow Dragons are born from the overuse of Dragon Balls and the accumulation of negative energy throughout the series for selfless wishes (with the exception of one born from an extremely selfish desire, and one where the wish that spawned her was a debatable wish in terms of whether it was selfish or selfless in nature) are all initially manifested within Black Smoke Shenron's body. When Goku and friends attempt to use the Dragon Balls to restore the lives of the people killed during Super 17's crusade, it is Black Smoke Shenron who emerges from the artifacts. Before long, the mysterious dragon splits into seven individual Shadow Dragons. Old Kai observes that every time the Dragon Balls have been used in the past, the negative energy housed within each individual ball would increase. When this energy completely filled the Dragon Balls, they cracked, allowing Black Smoke Shenron to escape and release his seven personae. Black Smoke Shenron's personality also reflects the negative energy that was used to create him. While Shenron was well mannered and spoke appropriately, Black Smoke Shenron is foul mouthed and impolite to those who summoned him, as shown when Pan tried to tell him how to act like an eternal dragon, he also smokes cigars and blows his smoke at those who summoned him to show he has no interest in granting wishes. Mr. Popo notes that this is not the first time an evil dragon has appeared, stating that the dragon's malice destroyed planet Eros and every star in its galaxy. Special abilities *'Flight' – Black Smoke Shenron has the ability to fly thanks to the wings on his back (and this, without the use of ki). *Black Smoke Shenron is able to produce shadows, allowing him to awaken the seven Shadow Dragons. Video game appearances Black Smoke Shenron appears in the seventeenth trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, where he splits into the Shadow Dragons. He is also used as the image for the Dragon Ball GT missions. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gōri *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Brazilian Dub: Daoiz Cabezudo *Italian Dub: Giovanni Battezzato Trivia *Black Smoke Shenron is technically the only eternal dragon who can be summoned from the same Dragon Balls as another one, although his summoning was due to the overload of negative energy inside the Dragon Balls that previously summoned Shenron. Also, if he is counted as an eternal dragon, he is the only one with wings. *The appearance of Shu's Shadow from the Blue Dragon franchise looks similar to Black Smoke Shenron, though more muscular. *Since he is the collective form of all seven Shadow Dragons, Omega Shenron can be considered an alternate form of Black Smoke Shenron. Gallery EvilShenron.jpg|Black Smoke Shenron DarkShenronS10.png|Black Smoke Shenron laughing at the idea of granting wishes Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragons Category:Eternal Dragons Category:GT characters Category:Males Category:Villains